<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Lego by march_jo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799840">Baby Lego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo'>march_jo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Got inspired by that ig story that killed us all, Man she took my breathe away, Why would we want anything other than fluff now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Lego in the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Lego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how is it living with five cats now?”</p><p>Jennie grunts and says “I just can’t believe that she got another cat, I mean three’s a company, four is a crowd already and now she adopted a fifth. I’m starting to have doubt, whether she's content or not with my company.”</p><p>Jennie is on her way to Lisa’s apartment with groceries in hands, she has just gotten back from the store and since Lisa never bother to store up her fridge, it’s her duty as a good girlfriend to ensure that the Thai is well-fed with healthy foods. She is in the elevator when her mother rang her, who would’ve thought that Lisa will actually adopt a fifth cat, not Jennie of course. Although Lisa has been insinuating that she wanted another cat, Jennie never thought that she really meant it, imagine how surprised she was when Lisa texted her a picture of a kitten a couple of weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lili: Nini, meet baby Lego</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nini: No, you can’t be serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Lisa had the chance to reply her phone rang, she contemplated on picking it up, but she decided that she’d rather face the wrath now than later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey babe”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t babe me. What were you thinking?! You didn’t even ask me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did ask you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I said let’s think about it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But babe, he’s so cute. I can’t resist him any longer and someone might take him away”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Babe, are you mad at me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not mad, I just… I’m just worried okay? You have a lot going on now, I don’t want you to be burnt out”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh baby, it’s no big deal, you know I wouldn’t bite more than I can chew. I’ll have lectures coming at me from every corner of my life If I do that”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure about that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mon now, have some faith in me, would you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not that—it’s just, taking care of another cat right now Lisa, that might tire you more than you already are. And I don’t want that”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not a child; I know what I’m doing, and I can take care of myself perfectly fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know that—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, what do you want me to do?! Return this cat back?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, so you’re mad at me now?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you yelling then?! And stop cutting me off!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You started it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! I—you know what? I’m coming over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For what?! To take Lego away from me?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yah! I told you to stop raising your voice at me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just want to talk alright and I wanna see Lego too, he’s part of the family now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’ll see you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit. Love you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love you too Ni”               </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They are going to have a date tonight since they both have the rest of the day off, which is a rare occasion these days. Hence, Jennie is planning to enjoy this rarity by cooking in dinner and just cozying up on the couch (or the bed) with Lisa and the cats of course.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later Eomma, I gotta go now”</p><p>She hangs up  the phone and got her keys to open the door to her girlfriend’s apartment and as usual the four cats are there greeting her. She wonders how they all are settling in with the new kitten, since the new addition of the family is not here, she can only guess where he is now (suffering from blatant assault of kisses and cuddles from Lisa). Now, Jennie herself wouldn’t have mind that attention from Lisa, but the small kitten? He must be really annoyed by it and Lisa; her lovely Lisa loves emitting those reaction from her cats. Shaking her head at that thought she makes her way to the kitchen with the cats tailing behind her, probably expecting treats from her. She knows they probably still have a hard time adjusting to Lego, the fact that Leo is here instead of wherever Lisa is, confirms her thought and that reminds her of their late-night conversation a few days after Lisa has adopted Lego.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was late at night; everything was so quiet. Jennie laid her head on Lisa’s bare chest listening to the soothing heartbeat from her lover while she was still coming down from her high. Lisa’s fingers were rubbing circles on her bare hips, their bodies were covered by the blanket, no longer feeling the heat from before. It was really peaceful, she was almost asleep when she asked Lisa in a whisper,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, how are the children settling in with their new brother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… they are still coming to terms with it, Leo and Luca are just fine with it although they seem to avoid any contact with Lego.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lily and Louie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lily is the nicest towards him, she doesn’t ignore him or chase him away, she treats him just fine. But Louie? That fat cat is another story, while the others are mostly civil towards Lego, Louie’s not. He hisses at Lego every time he comes near him and he avoids the kid like a plague. I’m pretty sure he sulked the other night when I pay more attention to Lego during their dinner, he didn’t even finish half of his food that night.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, he must’ve been really sad”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lisa just hummed in agreement while running her fingers through Jennie’s hairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lou’s really a handful huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep, just like his Mama”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you talking about me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I wrong though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennie got up and straddled Lisa, stared her down with a gaze that’s filled with intensity that terrifies yet turns her on at the same time. The sheets uncovered her body when she moved on top of Lisa and her bare chest was right in plain sight and Lisa’s only human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eyes up here Poopoo” but Lisa is still in a trance, so Jennie pulled her chin up and meet her starry brown eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you say just now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leaned down and peppered kisses all over Lisa’s collar bone up to her neck, she nibbled her earlobe then said,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this why you called me a handful? Because you can’t handle me? I mean look at you now, can’t even form a coherent sentence” she whispered those words right against Lisa’s ears and that sent shivers down Lisa’s spine and all over her body. She turned her head to catch Jennie’s gaze and wordlessly pulled her in for a messy hot kiss, Jennie smirked into the kiss,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up” Lisa mumbled between their kisses and Jennie just laughed at that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head at the thought, she has stray away far and she has yet to make dinner for the both of them. She wonders where Lisa is now, she makes her way to the living room to look for her, she must’ve lost in her thoughts long enough when she was putting away the groceries in the kitchen, because the cats are all gone away minding their own business. She finally spots Lisa at one corner of the living room messing around with Lego with her phone on a stand right in front of her. She is looking right at her phone and peppering kisses all over Lego while the poor kitten tries his best to squirm away from the torture. She makes her way to the couch and she knows Lisa notices her because not long after that she lets go of Lego and what she does after that dries Jennie’s throat and she almost choked on her saliva (y’all know what I’m talking about). She’s still gathering herself from what she’s seen when Lisa makes her way towards her with a smirk, she must’ve done that on purpose just to get a rise out of Jennie. She puts one arm behind the couch and greets Jennie, her smirk still on her face,</p><p>“Hey babe” she was going in for a kiss but is shocked when Jennie pushes her face away with her palm and that makes her whines,</p><p>“C’mon give me a kiss, I know you enjoy my <em>performance</em> just now” she wiggles her eyebrows and winks. Jennie just stares at her, unimpressed.</p><p>“Have you been drinking Lalisa?” Jennie raises an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“What’s that got to do with kisses you’re withholding me from, you’ve kissed me before when I was far more intoxicated than I am now” a whine again.</p><p>“Yes, correct. But the thing is you’ve been kissing Lego for probably as long as I was away at the grocery store and you didn’t even greet me when I got back”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re jealous is it?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Lisa scowls in confusion after that,</p><p>“So, what is it? Jennie, I just want my kisses, give me my kisses or I’ll die” she whines and pouts. But Jennie just laughs at her, she’s definitely intoxicated, and they haven’t even had their dinner yet.  </p><p>“You know I don’t like you drinking before dinner Poopoo” Lisa was going to object to that, but Jennie pats her cheek and pulls her closer by her chin, running her finger softly against her jawline. She rubs her lips softly against Lisa’s cheek while Lisa closes her eyes at the sensation, but she snaps her eyes open when Jennie grips her jaw tighter, their lips are almost rubbing against each other and Jennie was staring at her lips, touching them with her fingers. She then whispers sensually against Lisa’s lips,</p><p>“Plus, I think you have cat hairs in your mouth after all the kisses you’ve given Lego”</p><p>She lets go of Lisa who still looks like she’s out of it and goes to the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, she heard a scream,</p><p>“YAHH!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't checked in on Lisa in a while, but after that IG story, I'm just... well, she's very attractive alright. I hope you enjoy this, pardon any mistakes. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>